


PROMISES PART 10

by Galaxy1234



Series: Promises [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: After meeting Trixie, God decides to visit his grandson, Charlie.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Promises [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	PROMISES PART 10

“Dad,” Lucifer called out to God as he walked through the gates of Hell ahead of him. “How exactly are you going to stop the demons leaving?” The old man had left that part a little vague.

“Quite easily, son.” He replied.

Lucifer approached the gates only to find himself unable to go through. It was like walking into a brick wall. “You bastard! I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you.” Lucifer couldn’t believe how stupid he had been, the detective would kill him if he’d managed to get himself trapped in hell again.

“Don’t worry, I am just giving you a little demonstration.” God motioned for Lucifer to try again and this time he passed through unheeded.

“Okay. Sorry.” Lucifer mumbled grudgingly.

“What was that? Speak up son, I don’t think they heard you up in The Silver City.”

“That is the one and only time that word will pass my lips in connection to you.” Lucifer produced his wings and followed his father back to earth.

“Lucifer! Thank God, you’re back.” Chloe threw herself at him and put her arms around his neck. She had started to think she would never see him again.

“You’re welcome.” Muttered God.

“Anyone would think you’d missed me, detective.” Lucifer picked her up and kissed her.

“You’ve been gone for a week!” Chloe squirmed out of his arms and stepped back to look at him. “Amenadiel went to look for you but he couldn’t get into Hell. We’ve all been so worried about you.” 

“I guess time does fly when you’re having fun.” An earth week? No wonder he was feeling so parched. Lucifer headed straight to the bar. The drink offerings in hell left a lot to be desired and he couldn’t wait to taste some of the good stuff again.

“Yes, a whole week. I’ve been coming back here as often as possible to see if you were back and so have the others. Trixie is downstairs now as we were going to spend the weekend here. Is it okay to tell her you’re back?” Chloe looked from Lucifer to his dad.

“Yes, it’s quite safe.” He answered the question Chloe was really asking. “I hate to admit it but the old man was pretty impressive down there,” Lucifer confessed to Chloe. “Scared the crap out of them, quite literally, in a few cases.” He poured another glass and slid it along the bar towards his father.

“So it’s okay for you to stay here now? With us?” Chloe took his hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Yes, detective.” Lucifer lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed her fingers.

“I’ll let Trixie and the others know you’re home safe.” Chloe let go of his hand and took out her phone. Within seconds the elevator door opened and Trixie rushed out.

“Lucifer!” She hurried across the room and swooped in for a hug. “You’re back. Mom’s been going crazy.”

“Has she now? But not you, didn’t you miss me?” Asked Lucifer teasingly.

“Well, duh! Who else am I going to keep thrashing at Monopoly?” Trixie threw herself down on the sofa and instinctively reached for the TV remote. She suddenly noticed Lucifer’s dad standing watching them from the corner of the room. “Hello?” She sat forward to threat assess him, just the way Maze had taught her. He seemed old and harmless and so she relaxed back onto the seat.

“Trixie, this is my dad,” Lucifer explained as he moved to join the child on the sofa. Chloe sat down on the other side of her daughter.

“Your dad. Wow. Hello, I’m Trixie.” She gave a half-hearted wave across the room.” 

“Hello. Trixie.” God waved back.

“Mom is it okay if I have a couple of friends sleepover later, my TV is bigger than, well, anyone’s and we want to have a movie night.” Trixie threw the unused remote back on the coffee table and stood up. “I’ll get their moms to text you to make sure it’s okay,” she headed back towards the elevator. “Is it okay if we put the pizzas on the Lux account again, Lucifer, please? Okay, bye see you later.” With that, she was gone.

“I really don’t interact with children enough, they are so energetic. I think I might pay a visit to Amenadiel and make myself known to my grandchild. Grandchild, now that’s something I never expected.” God moved across the room towards the door.

“We’ll go with you.” Lucifer stood up pulling Chloe with him. No way was he letting the old man see Charlie alone. Amenadiel was normally far too reverential around their dad and far too easily swayed to his will. Linda would never forgive him if she lost Charlie after all they’d been through to ensure he was raised on earth.

“I’ll get Dan over to keep an eye on Trixie and I think I should speak to Linda first, let her know to expect visitors.” Chloe nodded at Lucifer as she took out her phone. 

“No need my child. I’m sure I’ll be welcome.” God said, as he walked through the balcony doors and disappeared.

“Bollocks.” Lucifer pulled Chloe into his arms and took off in pursuit of his father. 

\--0--

“Amenadiel? Linda?” Lucifer called out as they walked through the open door at Linda’s house. He nodded at Chloe and she took out her gun. “Hello?” 

The sofa was tipped backwards and the lamp from the side table lay smashed on the floor. A sudden movement from the kitchen area alerted them to the presence of another person. Linda stood up and Lucifer was relieved to see her bend and pick up Charlie. 

“What happened?” Asked Chloe.

“I have no idea, I was standing at the sink when Amenadiel answered the door and the next thing I know he’s attacking some grey-haired man. I grabbed Charlie and ducked down behind the counter. I think he flew off with him just before you two arrived.” 

“Did he say anything?” Asked Lucifer. Maybe Amenadiel had changed more than he had given him credit for, not such the dutiful son now, or so it would seem.

“No. Nothing, they just started fighting and then they were gone. What on earth is going on?” Linda moved to sit Charlie down in a chair so that she could clean up the broken china from the lamp.

Lucifer stood the sofa back up and Chloe holstered her gun then bent down to tickle a worried looking Charlie under the chin, making him laugh.

“I’ll go see if I can track them down.” Lucifer rolled his shoulders and produced his wings. 

“Wait! Do you think it’s safe to leave them?” Chloe looked at Charlie as she spoke.

Lucifer hesitated for a moment, “Yes, I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding. Amenadiel can act before his brain engages, especially where dad is concerned.” He reassured her. “I won’t be gone long if they’ve flown off where I think they have I won’t be able to follow them anyway.”

“Dad? That was him?” Linda threw the broken china in the bin then picked up Charlie and sat down on the sofa with him on her lap. “That was God?”

Chloe nodded at her. “That was him.”

Lucifer reappeared a few moments later. He took out his flask and drained it before heading towards the kitchen and Linda’s wine rack.

“Did you find them?” Asked Chloe. 

“Yes. Well, I know where they went, they are busy disrupting things in The Silver City.” Lucifer pointed upwards just as a crack of thunder shook the windows. “Yep, that’s them.” 

“Did you see them, talk to them?” Chloe took the bottle out of his hand and poured some of the wine into a glass then gave that to Lucifer. 

“Nope! Still not allowed in. Even when I’m trying to stop those two fools from hurting each other or anyone else.” Another clap of thunder sounded and outside a car alarm pierced the air. “Idiots, the pair of them.” 

“Are we safe? Is The Earth safe?” Asked Linda, the storm outside was growing in intensity now and the whole house was shaking.

“Yes, I’m pretty sure they’ll blow themselves out soon.” Lucifer re-filled his glass and sat down in a chair.

“Define soon.” Chloe sat down in the chair opposite him.

Lucifer simply shrugged, celestials and humans had very different concepts of time.

“Lucifer, if things go badly can you get Charlie to safety?” Linda looked across at him.

“I can take him to hell, if necessary but I’m sure it won’t come to that.” He replied.

“Hell?” Linda clutched the toddler tighter and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t talking fire, brimstone and torture. I’ll make somewhere nice for him.” Lucifer tried to reassure her.

“Good, good as long as he’s safe.” Linda looked down at her son, pulling his blanket around him a little tighter.

“I think…” Lucifer trailed off and put his hands together in prayer. “Give me the child!” He stood up and reached for Charlie, almost pulling him from Linda’s arms, he extended his wings and vanished.

Chloe rushed to Linda’s side pulling her gun out as she went. A sudden massive clap of thunder and a blinding flash of lightning heralded the arrival of Amenadiel and God. They crashed into the room still locked in combat.

“Will you let me go, son and just stop for a moment whilst I explain myself.” 

“You will never take my son!” Bellowed Amenadiel.

“I’m not trying to take him I just wanted to see him.”

“Never! He’s gone somewhere you will never find him.” Amenadiel finally let go of his father and took a step back.

“You think I won’t go to Hell to see him?” 

Amenadiel looked around the room. “Did Luci take him?” He asked the two women.

“Yes. I assume you sent him a message.” Chloe replied.

“I did. Luci knows Hell better than anyone, dad. If he doesn’t want to be found not even you will be able to track him down.”

“You could be right. Sit down son and let’s talk. Please.” 

Chloe motioned to Linda to follow her into the kitchen area to give the two men some space. Linda bent down to pick up the hastily discarded toy Charlie had been playing with. She was close to tears and Chloe put her arm around her offering what comfort she could. “Lucifer will take good care of him, you know that.”

Linda nodded and put the toy carefully down on the countertop. The conversation between father and son continued for over an hour until finally Amenadiel stood up and approached the kitchen. 

“I’ve agreed to let him see Charlie for a few minutes. I might have been a bit hasty before. I’ll tell Luci to bring him home.”

Lucifer reappeared holding the toddler in his arms. Charlie was holding something black and red in his small hands, as Chloe got closer she realised it was a horn of some sort, still with a little torn flesh attached. “Lucifer?” Chloe took the gruesome item from Charlie and put it in her pocket before anyone else saw it. 

“Don’t ask.” Replied Lucifer. He handed the toddler to Amenadiel. “That child needs protection like I need advice on sexual techniques.” He whispered to Chloe as he walked to the sink to wash his hands.  
\--0--

“So, that was an interesting visit, wouldn’t you agree, son.” God finished his drink and set the glass down on the coffee table in front of him in the penthouse. 

“Probably went as well as could be expected.” Lucifer agreed.

“I’m going to take a shower, I’ll leave you two to talk. It’s been interesting to finally meet you.” Chloe nodded at God. She turned to kiss Lucifer, sliding her hand down his cheek and gracing him with a beautiful smile. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t.” Lucifer returned her smile as she left the room.

“You really do love her. Don’t you son?” 

“Yes. I don’t care if you put her in my path, I don’t want to know what your agenda was. It’s not important to me anymore. I’m just eternally grateful for her love. She loves me despite my monstrous side, she sees beyond that, sees it’s not all that I am,” Lucifer looked at his father. “She loves both sides of me. She makes me want to be a better person, to be the man she expects me to be.”

“Do you think you can live up to that expectation, son?”

“I am trying.” Replied Lucifer.

“The trouble is, son, you seem to liken your situation to beauty and the beast, when you should be thinking Pinocchio.” God patted Lucifer on the shoulder, walked through the door and disappeared.


End file.
